Chpt12 Ep4: "Carrie"
Chpt12 Ep4: "Carrie" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In Mason City, Iowa, a woman slowly walks into a church and shows to be bleeding throughout her body as blood drips from her hands and feet. She cries out as she is whipped by an invisible presence while she approaches the front of the chapel where the father stands and looks at her in horror. She is speaking in tongues, and crying out, which frightens the others in the pew before she collapses at the father’s feet and dies. Entering under the guise of the clergy, Kurt and Hunter approach the front of the church, introducing themselves as Father Penn and Father DeNiro. The priest is reluctant to talk to them at first, having been admonished by his superiors after telling the press that demons were at work in the woman's death. After the boys assure him that they believe him, he reports no black smoke or sulfur, and repeats the phrase she was calling before she died; he says it sounded like Hebrew, but Kurt says it was probably Aramaic. Hunter steps out to make a call to Cas, then sends a quick text to Mary, checking in and asking if it's still okay for him to call her "mom". Once Kurt returns, Hunter reports that there's nothing on Angel Radio, so a rogue demon is out as a possible culprit in the case. Hunter has also found out that Cas is "chumming it up with Crowley" and that they are hunting Lucifer, who has taken rock star Vince Vincente as his new vessel and now at the bottom of the ocean, thanks to Rita Repulsa. Kurt then mentions what the woman's last words meant, which were indeed Aramaic, a phrase meaning "Save me, oh God." At the Medical Examiner’s office, Kurt questions Hunter as to why he has been so "cranky" lately but Hunter turns their attention to the case. The woman, Olivia, died with punctures through her hands and feet, pinprick wounds around the top of her skull, and deep cuts on her back as if she'd been whipped – stigmata. It gets weirder, as the report states that her skull was filled with a "goopy mush." At Child Protective Services, where Olivia worked, they find Beth Roberts, who was Olivia's assistant and who mentions that she is a Wiccan, putting her instantly on Hunter’s radar as a suspect. With the standard questions they find that Olivia had a lot of enemies due to her profession. After their interview Hunter is positive that Beth is the culprit and is ready to "put a witch-killing cap in her ass". The boys argue, and Kurt convinces his brother that a little more investigation is needed. At nearby Joe’s Market that night, a young man is taken over in the same way as Olivia. On the scene the next morning, Hunter finds out that everything is the same – the wounds, the scrambled brains. Kurt compares the delivery boy's route to Olivia's case load and finds a common family – the Petersons. Beth describes them as an ultra-religious family who live "off the grid." She says that they used to have a daughter, Amanda Peterson, who died of pneumonia because they wouldn't let the doctor help her, saying that whatever happened was God's will. Out on a back road, Kurt and Hunter pull up to a gated drive. On the way to the house, the boys discuss about Hunter's mother. Kurt tries to defend Mary and reassure Hunter that she will be back, but Hunter is set on the fact that Mary isn’t answering her cell phone. He believes that she bailed. Using the ruse of being the new case workers, they meet Abraham and Gail Peterson, who ask if they boys know God. Hunter replies "oh, yeah, we're besties." Abraham asks if one of them would help him with something. When the scene cuts away, we see a helmeted man on a black motorcycle pull up to the back of the Impala, check out the plates, and drive away. Hunter helps Abraham and their son Elijah replace wagon wheel, and he finds out that Abraham used to be a computer programmer before they moved to the county. Abraham and Gail didn’t want the materialistic world for their kids, so they made the change. Inside, Kurt looks at pictures of the family and listens to Gail as she explains that Abraham used to work 80 hours a week, that the kids were on meds, and she was in a car accident and she almost died. She says she was so hopped up on pills that she couldn’t take it. When things were at their worst, God came to her and told her to live a life of simplicity and he would take away the pain. Kurt lets her know that the delivery boy is also dead, but when she shows no reaction Kurt becomes upset and he asks about Amanda. He tells her that God didn’t kill her daughter, she did, which is when Abraham steps in, asking them to leave. Back at the Impala, Hunter still believes that Beth is the killer but Kurt wants to look into a vengeful spirit so they decide to split up. Back at the farm, Gail watches Elijah with the horses before she goes into the house, we move into the basement where singing can be heard. Laying on the cold floor before an altar, we find a young woman, whip marks on her back in a torn dress, living like a prisoner. Gail enters the basement and confronts her daughter, the one that everyone believes to be dead, and accuses her of killing Olivia and the delivery boy. Amanda denies it, but Gail tells her that the devil is in her, that he works through her, and that Amanda needs to confess her sins. She hands her daughter a whip and she begins to flagellate herself, alternately praying in Aramaic and gasping from the pain. As night falls, Kurt makes his way through the barn at the Peterson residence, looking for some sort of EMF but finding nothing. He ducks down into a stall and listens as Abraham and Elijah talk. Elijah is concerned that his mother is hurting Amanda, but Abraham tells him that Gail is doing God’s work. He says that if anyone found out about her, they would try to take her away, and people would get hurt. "I love your sister," Abraham says, "but you know what she can do. Amanda... Amanda's our cross to bear.” Hunter arrives at the office to confront Beth. He asks her how she likes her new gig, gun ready behind his back, but he finds out that she hates it. As he listens to her complain about being the boss, he realizes that she never wanted the job, so he tucks the gun away. Kurt watches from the window as Gail continues to torture Amanda, but his cell phone goes off and he ducks away from the window. Telling Hunter that Amanda is still alive, Hunter questions what is really going on but Kurt is confronted by Elijah with a shotgun and never sees the bat coming as Abraham swings at him from behind, knocking him out. Hunter can’t get a response from Kurt as he races back to the Impala and speeds out of the parking lot. Kurt wakes up in the basement along with Amanda in chains. Kurt: Amanda? Amanda Peterson.? Amanda: That's not my name. I'm not Amanda...I'm the devil. Kurt: No. No, you're not. Amanda: He's inside me. I can hear him whispering. He lets me hear what people are thinking. He lets me do things. Kurt: What kind of things? Amanda, I'm here... I'm here to help you. Show me. Please. Amanda looks at the cross on the wall. With the power of her mind she makes it come of away from the wall and hover. Kurt: Amanda... You're not the devil, you're just a psychic. There are others out there like you, like – like me. I had abilities like that, too. I'd get these visions sometimes and – and I could move things with my mind. Amanda: You can do all that? Kurt: Well, no, not anymore, I don't think. But that didn't make me the devil. It – it – it just made me who I am. Amanda: Then you're evil. Mother says I'm evil too, 'cause I hurt people. Kurt: Who did you hurt? Amanda tells Kurt that she didn't mean to hurt Olivia and Ricky. That she tried reaching out to them to help her get out of her mother's imprisonment but didn't know when using her abilities had caused harm when trying to reach out to others. Kurt: Amanda, then it wasn't your fault. You're not evil at all. And it's scary what you did. I know that, but, you can still learn how to control your powers. You don't ever have to hurt anyone ever again if you let me help you. Just then, Elijah and Abraham heads down in the basement and brings them up to the dinner table, tying Kurt to the chair. Kurt finds out that it was Amanda’s abilities that caused the accident that sent them on the path to the place where they are now. Gail blames everything on Amanda. They pray over dinner and Abraham takes the first bite, but before Elijah takes a bite, Abraham suddenly starts to choke and begins gagging out fluid from his mouth. Gail reveals that she had poisoned their dinner so that they can enter Heaven as a family. Gail then tells Elijah it's his turn. Kurt then begs Elijah not to listen to his mother. And then... Amanda: No! Amanda stands up and makes the entire table turn over using her powers. GAIL: devil! gail looks down and reaches for a knife and then goes to attack Amanda. ELIJAH: No! Elijah steps in front of the blade to protect Amanda and collapses then dies. Amanda: I'm not the devil. You are. Kurt tries to get out of the chair as gail fights the knife that is slowly turning in her direction. Kurt: Amanda, stop! You don't have to do this. You could control it. Amanda, nobody else has to die. Please! The knife pauses at gail’s chest. And then....Amanda finally releases control of the knife and it falls to the ground. She then goes over to Kurt to free him. The following morning, ambulances and the police surround the residence as Gail is led away in cuffs, spouting off how Amanda is the devil even as she is put in the back of the police car. Amanda sits in the ambulance as Beth tells Kurt and Hunter that her aunt in California will take custody of her, with a lot of land and space for her to be able to adjust. Beth then talks with Hunter aside while Kurt comforts Amanda. Kurt: Amanda, I-I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but...you're gonna be all right. You can pull through thi . Just remember, that power... it doesn't control you. YOU control it. Amanda: I know. Kurt: If you ever need anything, anything, call me, okay? I'll be there. Amanda: nods Thank you. Amanda leans her head on Kurt’s shoulder as he reaches out his other arm to give her a hug. Moments later, Kurt and Hunter walking down the driveway toward the Impala. Hunter: Think you made the right call back there, letting her go on her own? Kurt: I hope so. I mean, Amanda didn't know what she was doing. She had no idea. I know she deserves a second chance to live a normal life, this might actually be her chance. The duo then gets inside the Impala. Kurt: So, what did Beth want? Hunter: Oh, she gave me her number, her personal number. Kurt: You were gonna shoot her. Hunter: Yeah, I know. Kinda weird. Kinda hot at the same time so, pfft. Kurt: Hey, um... did you mean what you said yesterday? About your mom? Hunter: Yeah and, you were right actually. This whole mom thing, it's... I mean, I get her back, and then she leaves. I hate it, but I get it. I do. I guess I just...still working through some of that crap. I'll try to be less of a dick about it. Kurt: Deal. Hunter then checks his messages on his phone and finally gets a text from Mary and that she'll still need more time by herself. Then he starts the engine and the duo drives off. Later that evening, the bus that Amanda is in stops for a break. She then heads towards one of the restrooms nearby and passes by the helmeted man from earlier that had been tailing the Hunter and Kurt, and she never notices him until it’s too late when he follows her inside. With two shots fired from a silenced gun, Amanda is the spotted lying on the floor, dead. The mysterious man then gets a call. ???: What's your status? Helmeted Man: I cleaned up the Rangers' mess. As suspected, they couldn't finish the job. ???: Good. Thank you very much, Mr. Ketch.